Nightmare VS Reality
by EvilashOtaku17
Summary: Maka's nightmares about Soul are starting to affect her sleep. When she falls asleep in class, she dreams. What will happen? Can her friends help her? Can Soul do anything? *Oneshot*


**This is the first thing I have written in so long, so I'm sorry if it's sloppy or crappy. I was bored, reading some other fanfictions, fawning over how perfect Soul and Maka look together, and decided to write my own fanfiction. So here it is, please review!**

* * *

_Running. I have to run. I need to get away from whatever is chasing after me. What is chasing me? I can't see anything in this fog. Where am I anyways? The last thing I remember was brushing my teeth for bed, and telling Soul goodnight. Soul. Where is he? Where is anyone? Isn't there anyone out there looking for me? Am I lost? What is going on? All I know is to run away, but from what exactly? Trees are what surround me, soaked in this thick, humid fog._

_ "You can't hide forever Maka. . ." A familiar voice spoke out. It sounded Soul, but it wasn't Soul. Kid? Black*Star? Was it my father? No, this voice is evil. It's the enemy, and I need to get away. "Come out; come out wherever you are. . ." The voice sang._

_ The sound of a thousand thunder claps erupted in the atmosphere. I turn around to see large footsteps crushing every tree in its way. I pick up my speed and run faster. Is it the Kishen? Is it another enemy? I dodge another dozen trees in my haste to escape._

_ Out of nowhere, a hand reaches out and wraps around my body. Screaming, I thrash around attempting to break free. Opening my eyes, I am met with a large pair of familiar crimson red eyes and sharp teeth. The hair was different though-black and white mixed together just like the Kishen's hair._

_ "You did this Maka," Soul's mouth opened as if to eat me._

"Soul!" Maka gasped, waking from her horrid dream. Drenched in sweat and tears, Maka tried her hardest to calm her heartbeat and breathing. Ripping the blankets off her body, Maka stood and ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door, Maka turned the handle for cold, filling the sink with below temperature water.

Reaching for a small washcloth, Maka dunked it under the water, squeezed out all the excess liquid, and pressed the cool cloth across her face. Sighing heavily, she sat on the toilet seat, and tried to calm her thoughts. _A nightmare. That's all it was, just a stupid nightmare. I'll forget about it in the morning._

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Soul asked Maka as she tiredly sat down in her seat. They both arrived in Prof. Stein's class earlier than usual, but Maka wanted a head start after last night.

"Yeah, just a late night that's all. I didn't sleep much." Maka lied her head down atop one of her many books. "Stop worrying m'kay?" Maka yawned and closed her eyes.

"Whatever." Soul scoffed, crossing his arms. He knew she was lying because he heard her in the bathroom late at night, running water and coughing. He guessed it was from studying for so long, but that theory isn't very likely.

Class went on, with Maka fast asleep. Stein didn't wake her, and neither did any of the other students. Soul decided to be the better friend and take notes for both him and his miester. Everything was going fine, until Maka slowly started to squirm.

_"You did this Maka," Soul's mouth opened as if to eat me. The dream continued right where it left off. "You failed me as my miester, and now I'm a Kishen. All because of you."_

_ "No!" I cried, trying to break free. "I would never do that! I didn't fail! How could I? I was going to make you into the perfect Death Scythe!"_

_ More and more giant figures surrounded Soul and me, their faces also too familiar. It was the others, our other friends. Kid and Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. All of them were giants._

_ "You failed! You're horrible! How could you do this? Why did you betray us?" They all shouted repeatedly. "Stupid! You're terrible! The worst! How can you still be living?"_

_ "I don't understand!" I tried covering my ears, but to no prevail. My hands were gone. What is going on? Why are they all doing this? What makes them think I betrayed them? "Stop! Please!"_

_ "Goodbye Maka," Soul opened his mouth again. "You should know I never loved you."_

_ "No!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could one last time before being consumed by darkness._

"Now class, we're going to be discussing the amount of human souls one weapon can consume before it becomes a Kishen." Stein announced, writing a few words on the board.

"Stop! Please!" A voice screamed out painfully. It was Maka. She was having a nightmare.

"Maka!" Soul stood up, moving closer to his miester, shaking her shoulders in attempt to wake her. "Wake up you idiot!" Kid and Liz ran over to help wake the girl up too, but Maka continued to scream.

"NO!" Maka screamed one last time before shooting up straight in her chair, gasping and breathing heavily. Her heartbeat was running miles. Glancing around, she noticed everyone was staring at her with worried and concerned looks.

"Maka?" Soul placed one hand on Maka's shoulder. That caused her to react violently. Maka stood up and swatted the hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, and then glanced around the room once more. She saw all the faces of her friends who betrayed her and called her hurtful things. "Just get away from me!"

Maka turned and pushed passed Kid and Liz, running down the stairs and quickly out of the classroom, leaving behind everyone in shock. She didn't care. If Soul and the others wanted to betray and abandon her, so be it. She didn't need them, she didn't need anyone.

Still running, Maka turned her route to one of the school's balconies-needing air. She rested her elbows on the railing, leaning a little bit forward. Taking deep, soothing breathes, Maka tried her hardest to calm, but she failed. She just couldn't stop shaking, her hands and feet trembling. Her heart was racing, and her head hurt from all the thoughts passing through her head at once.

The entire nightmare scared Maka, there was no doubt about that, but something was said during that play out which hurt Maka the most. It was the last thing Soul had said to her; "_Goodbye Maka," Soul opened his mouth again. "You should know I never loved you." _

Was that true? Does Soul hold no feelings for Maka the way she does for him? That's crazy! Of course he doesn't! Why would Soul have feelings for someone like her anyways? Not when he can have someone like Blair. Soul especially wouldn't want Maka because she's little 'Miss tiny-tits.' It's not her fault anyway! Sheesh, men can be so clueless sometimes.

"It was just a dream Maka," Maka told herself, turning around and keeping her eyes glued to the floor. "Just a really, really bad dream." Maka didn't even notice his presence until she bumped right into his chest.

"Bad dream huh? Is that what you've been hiding from me?" Soul asked as Maka slowly looked up at his face. It was stern, like he was upset at her for something she had done-or hadn't done, rather.

"S-Soul," Maka's voice cracked as she took a step back on instinct. "It's nothing, look-I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, and hit you. . .I guess." Maka looked back down at her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?" Soul placed both of his hands on her shoulders, one on each. "I could have helped you sooner."

Maka was silent. She didn't tell him because the nightmares were _about_ him. About her failing him, and Soul becoming a Kishen. How she failed to be the best miester she can be for him. Either way, Maka guessed if she ignored them, they'd soon go away. She was wrong. "I didn't want to worry you." Maka half lied.

"That's crap and you know it," Soul nearly growled. "It's un-cool to lie, now tell me the real reason!"

Tears poked at Maka's eyelids, beginning to fall. "It's just. . .these nightmares. . .are about you." Fresh, hot salty liquid streamed from forest green eyes, down pale cheeks.

Soul was just a little bit taken off. About him? What could have possibly happened in her dreams to make her scream and cry? Was he hurting her? Killing her? If only he knew.

"You should know they're not real. I'm perfectly fine and I'm not going to hurt you. You're my miester; I'll follow you and protect you always. Friends forever right?" Soul held out his hand, but Maka didn't take it. Instead, she threw herself into Soul's chest, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close to her.

"You told me you never loved me, that you never cared." Maka mumbled into his chest, but Soul heard everything. Lifting her head so she could look him in the eyes, Maka sniffed. "Please tell me you at least care." Green eyes pleading.

Soul smiled, lifted Maka's chin, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Why would I tell you that, when I can just tell you, I love you?"

Relief and happiness filled the eyes of the smart miester. "I love you too, Soul." And with that, Maka lifted her face again to kiss the lips of her weapon.

Her weapon with crimson eyes and sharp teeth.

* * *

**Aww, I kinda liked that last sentence though. Baka. Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**~EZ17**


End file.
